pokemon_fire_red_and_leaf_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto
The Kanto region (Japanese: カントー地方 Kantō-chihō) ''is a region of the Pokemon world. It is located east of Johto, and as revealed by the radio show Sinnoh Sound, is located south of Sinnoh. It was the first region to be introduced. It is the setting of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen; it is also accessible in Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver after the quest in Johto is completed. All cities in Kanto are named after colors (Viridian City, Lavender Town, Indigo Plateau, etc.), with the exception of Pallet Town, which is also a reference to color. Professor Oak is the resident Pokemon Professor and gives Pokemon Trainers a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle as their starter Pokemon. In Yellow, the only choice is a Pikachu that he recently caught, although he did have an Eevee. In the games, the player begins his or her journey in Pallet Town and ends it at Indigo Plateau. It is based on and named after the real Kanto region (関東, meaning "east of the barrier") in Japan. Unlike almost every other region, which are specific to their own generations, Kanto has been explore-able in the first four generations of Pokemon games. However, it is not the primary region in the Generation II and IV games it appears in, in which players explore the neighboring Johto region before exploring Kanto. The artwork of Kanto in Generation I and Generation II depict Kanto as grassland, with very few trees. In Generation III and Generation IV, Kanto is seen with more trees, making it less like grassland. Etymology and Design Concept Connection to Japan Regardless of their proximity, the people of Johto and those of Kanto are set apart by many cultural differences. Kanto is based on the real Kanto region in Japan. Compared to the traditional Kansai region (where Johto is based), Kanto is modern and technological, which is reflected in the look of the cities and the buildings like the Pokemon Lab of Cinnabar Island and the Power Plant. This fact is also reflected in Kanto being the only Pokemon regions without any legends, myths, or traditions related to Pokemon, and being the center-point for innovation, with the Poke Ball's ultimate upgrade, the Master Ball, being recently invented by Silph Co. The soil of the Kanto region is volcanic, referencing the in-game Kanto region's inability to maintain a Berry crop in Generation II, Generation III and Generation IV. People from Kanto are considered to be sophisticated, reserved and formal. Kansai and Kanto, however different, are the two most important areas of Honshu, the largest island in Japan, and much like Johto and Kanto, represent a harmony of contrasting cultures living together. The cultural divide is most noticeable in the games, as the player talks to and learns about the denizens of both regions. History The Kanto region is home to a lot of Pokemon and has a rich history of creating Pokemon with technology. Researchers of Kanto have been great at their job. A researcher working for the evil organization Team Rocket cloned Mew through its genes and created the Genetic Pokemon Mewtwo. Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon, was also created by humans in Kanto. '''Spoiler Warning!!' In contemporary history, Red/Leaf is given to a Pokemon by Professor Oak for personal safety. Professor Oak also gives his grandson, Blue, a Pokemon and asks Blue and Red/Leaf to help him fill the Pokedex, a complete encyclopedia n Pokemon. Thus, the journey of Red/Leaf begins. Red/Leaf travels across the Kanto region and collects all eight Gym Badges. During his/her journey, Red/Leaf comes across Team Rocket, and evil organization behind wrong-doings about Pokemon. Red/Leaf stops Team Rocket and defeats Giovanni, their boss as well as the Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, who then disbands Team Rocket. In the meantime, Blue, who has also collected all of the Kanto Gym Badges, defeats the Elite Four at the Indigo League and becomes the champion of the Kanto region. Finally, Red/Leaf makes it up to him and defeats him to gain the title of the Indigo League Champion. Three years later, Ethan/Kris/Lyra from Johto comes to Kanto and collects all eight Kanto Gym Badges. Ethan/Kris/Lyra is the current Indigo League Champion and has also met and defeated Red. Cities, routes, and other locations The Kanto region features tens of towns and cities. There is a wide variety of towns and cities throughout the region; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of Pallet. Kanto features a Pokemon League, like most other regions in the Pokemon world. However, since Kanto shares its borders with Johto, it also shares the same Pokemon League. Kanto and Johto are the only known regions that can be crossed with relative ease. Even though Kanto and Johto are culturally and socially different, the two regions are actually very similar in terms of geography. The Kanto region includes 28 different routes, which act as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Johto region follows Kanto's route number which ends at Route 28 in the Kanto region and begins with Johto's Route 29. Unlike other regions, kanto does not have routes featuring any sort of weather conditions, such as Hoenn's Route 119 which rains and thunders constantly and Sinnoh's Route 217 in which hail regularly falls. The Kanto region seems to have the most temperature climate of the six main regions. The connecting landmass between Kanto and Johto doesn't appear to be a fine line; but more or less a blurry one. Route 28 is technically owned by Kanto; however, it bridges the border between the two regions, making it the only route in history that enters two regions at one time. This is similar to Routes 26 and 27, that are strictly Kanto locations; however hey are able to be transported to via HM02 (Fly) from Johto in Generation IV. Demographics Including all the cities and towns in the Kanto region, the total population in FireRed and LeafGreen is 391, while in HeartGold and SoulSilver the population is 364. Cities/Towns *Before volcanic eruption/After volcanic eruption Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned Only Manga-Exclusive Locations Areas of Interest Routes Routes in Kanto began the numbering process, going from 1 to 25 in Generation I and Generation III, but adding three routes to connect to Johto (26, 27 and 28) in Generation II and Generation IV. Geography The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this many be due to the region's origins in the Generation I games. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Cinnabar Island is unique in a way that it is built on top of a mountain. The rest of Kanto's cities and towns are generic. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. The Indigo Plateau and Victory Road mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Differences between Generations Between Generation I and Generation III, Kanto is very much the same with some alterations in respect to the improved graphics and game-play in the remakes. Additionally in FireRed and LeafGreen, a chain of islands known as the Sevii Islands, located east and southeast of Kanto, are unlocked throughout the player's quest, with the first three accessible once Blaine is defeated on Cinnabar Island. Becoming the Pokemon Champion and getting the National Pokedex unlocks the other islands which make up this archipelago. In the Generation II games as well as HeartGold and SoulSilver, Trainers may travel from Johto to Kanto and notice that changes have occurred as a result of three years having passed since the time of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen: * The Safari Zone has closed as a result of the warden taking a trip. In Generation II, it is simply inaccessible during the normal game-play while it has been relocated to Johto in Generation IV, with the original area now housing a Pal Park. * Cerulean Cave has collapsed. In Generation IV, however; it has since been re-excavated. * Cinnabar Island has been destroyed by an eruption of the volcano, and its Gym has been relocated to the Seafoam Islands. * In Generation II only, Viridian Forrest became drastically smaller and was not a standalone area. * Mt. Moon has greatly decreased in size due to rock slides. * The Power Plant has become functional * The Pokemon Tower has become a radio tower. The Pokemon graves it housed have been moved to the House of Memories. * Blue has taken over Viridian Gym since Giovanni's retreat for training and remodeled the Gym to suit his tastes. * Janine has taken over Fuchsia Gym since her father Koga has been promoted to the Elite Four. * In Generation II only, the Pewter Museum of Science is closed for renovations. * The southern portion of Route 23 was removed in Generation II, and the stone maze that was in the northern portion is gone, leaving a simple, straight path. In Generation IV, though this same northern portion exists, it is labeled as a part of Indigo Plateau, meaning that Route 23 no longer exists. * The Badge checks have been combined into the Pokemon League Reception Gate, instead of being scattered along Route 23. Indigo League Main article: Indigo League (not made) Gym Leaders *Koga (Gen 1&3) Janine (Gen 2&4) **Giovanni (Gen 1&3) Blue (Gen 2&4) Elite Four and Champion Note: Gen 1&3 have different Leaders than Gen 2&4.